inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SnowyBoy
Roleplay A I have done it for you~ Feel free to make it better XD~ Roleplay Shinsuke: Ah okay. that's too bad D: Atleast, you are back! /* In the Caravan */ Shindou: *Facepalms* Oooh, Wonderbot... Tenma: Look! We are in the future already! Shinsuke: Where are we going? Kirino: I heard SARU said something about the Ragnarok Stadium! Shindou: Let's look there then! /* Arrives at Ragnarok Stadium */ Tenma: Kirino-senpai! You are right! Look who is there! *Points at SARU* Shindou: Alright! He is there then! Let's hide to know what he is saying to Meia and Gillis! /* Everyone hides */ End Roleplay I guess you are playing Meia and Gilles XDD~~ It is okay~ ^^ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay XD~ Roleplay: Shindou: *Walks a bit away from the rest before the cage falls* Tenma: You're right, Wonderbot... He said THAT place .-. Shinsuke: Yup... /* After the cage fell */ Shinsuke: *Cries* We are trapped ;_; Kirino: *Pats Shinsuke* It is alright! Don't be scared! Shinsuke: H-H-Hai! K-K-Kirino-senpai! Shindou: *Is standing behind a wall near the cage* Tenma: *Whispers* Hey! Where is Shindou-senpai?* Kirino: *Whispers back* I have no idea! I think he hides somewhere before the cage fell. Tenma: *Whispers back* I guess so, I hope he won't get busted! Shinsuke: *Nods* End Roleplay Okaaaay, your turn~ We could continue in the chat if you want~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 17:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay XD~~ Roleplay: Shindou: Thanks Wonderbot~! *Takes the bracelet and wears it* Kirino: Good luck Shindou~! Shindou Yeah~! Okay, let's go~! Future, 2110, 6:34 pm, near the big tower! *Timejumps* Tenma: I hope he will come back soon! Shinsuke: Agree! /* Future near the tower */ Shindou: Let's see... Where is Feya?~ *Sees Feya and Fei talking* Ah~! There they are! *Hides until the conversation is over* End Roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 14:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~! XD Thanks~! ;D Roleplay /* Tower */ Shindou:*Takes a photo* Ehehehheh... I am going to tease Fei with this >:D Anyways, *Walks to them* Feiya~! I need your help~! Go with me back to the past fast~! /* SARU place */ Shinsuke and Tenma: *Cries* Kirino: _ _|| That doesn't help... Wait! *Picks a ball from Tenma's bag and kicks it to SARU's head* End Roleplay Same here XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 13:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Yup XD~ Roleplay Kirino: Heheheh~~ Thanks Wandaba! You mean me SARU?~ :O Shindou: I am here with her~ What should I do now?~ Shinsuke and Tenma: *Still crying* Kirino: _ _|| End Roleplay Sorry~ Another short one but most of my characters are in the cage xD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 13:18, May 26, 2013 (UTC) True XD~ Roleplay Shindou: Ummm.... Which Hissatsu Feya: Shindou, you know, THAT Hissatsu~ Shindou: Oh yeah! Kirino: Ummm... Shindou? Shindou: Hum? Kirino: BE FAST PLEASE Shindou: Oh yeah! Sorry~! Shindou and Feya: *Jumps up* End Roleplay Clifhanger XD~ What is THAT Hissatsu XD?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 13:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah XD~ Sorry for the late reply-- I actually forgot to reply it ._. Roleplay Shinsuke and Tenma: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, we defeated SARU and freed everyone~~ *Dancing and singing and being happy* Kirino: And a second ago, they were crying... Oh well... Feya: Since everyone is free now, I am going back, seeya! Everyone: Bye~! /* Feya leaves */ Shindou: Okay, what now? Shinsuke: I have no idea but it is fine now~! *Still dancing and singing and being happy alongside Tenma* Shindou: Oh yeah *Evil smirks* Kirino: What is it, Shindou? Shindou: Follow me~ *Walks to Fei with Kirino* Look Fei~ *Shows the pic of him and Feya kissing and is evil smirking alongside Kirino* Shinsuke: What are we going to do with SARU Chrono Stone and them? *Points at Meia and Giris* End Roleplay Our Roleplay is going to end XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 19:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Onii-chan!! Onii-chan! Don't scare me like that!! I thought you really left and you made me panic!! Onii-chan!!! P.S: Thnx for accepting my friend request with my other profile~ Wha..? You're talk page template isn't there the last time!! >< *sighs* too much already happened to me for this, but eh, at least you're not leaving yet~ Remember your present! >:3 A bit "fuzzy"~ you~? It's a bit personal, can we continue this at the CS chat or FB? Ah~ Glad to hear~^^ No, no it's fine~^^ After all, you are my onii-chan~^^ Aww, oki, next time then~^^ Sure! If you want to~ XD Best Wishes, Kotolotte~ Re: Chat! Must be then, I thought my internet was trolling me again but since you guys can't I guess it'z a bug ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 12:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Sorry Hey Snowy, I'm sorry I left the chat suddenly. It's not that I'm depressed or anything. It's because my chat won't work so....yeah, Sorry. ' Tsuchiya-Kun Chaos Meteor ' 13:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah really? No wonder I still see myself in the sidebar. Lol, Anyway. Thanks for letting me know~ ' Tsuchiya-Kun Chaos Meteor ' 13:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The chat works again! :'D ' Tsuchiya-Kun Chaos Meteor ' 13:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hi onii-chan, I srsly need you to be in the CS chat or FB! I need to talk to you about something, please onii-chan! >< I'm fine~ I just need someone~!! >w< Thankies onii-chan :'D Please go there >w< BlackReshiram16 (talk) 14:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thanks, now i´m 20 years old. Dragon Hurricane Inazuma Fire Koutei Penguin 9gou --Garchopex (talk) 04:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay Zetsu XD~ Not anymore XD~ Roleplay Shindou: Let's say.... It is my secret :P *Evil smirks* Tenma and Shinsuke: *Laughing* /* Back at Raimon */ Tenma: Wait! Fe-- Too late .-. Shinsuke: Where did he go? Shindou: No idea-- Kirino: Same here-- Shindou: Can you track him where he is, Wonderbot? End Roleplay Short one~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 12:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC)